powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fizzwick
'Fizzwick '''is the younger brother of Warwick who became the Knight School janitor until Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad when he became the leader of a new squad, Manticore Squad. He is portrayed by Seth Carr. Character History Early History Fizzwick was born in a family of knights as his father and paternal grandfather were both knights. His older brother, Warwick is training in Knight School to become a knight. Fizzwick is inspired by Warwick because Warwick constantly tells him that he's the bravest knight in Knight School. Knight Squad This white lie, however, has helped his brother succeed at this, as well as his magic skills. Such example of his brothers magic was on him to try and get into a mature show, eventually turning him into an old man (portrayed by Garret Morrison). As the janitor of Knight School, he also takes care of a Slobberpuff called Slobwick. During the second season, he spends a lot of time studying about the slobberpuffs, which in turn benefits Sir Gareth's lessons. Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad When Sir Gareth told Phoenix Squad and the Mystic Knights about weapons more ancient that Armor of Astoria that would allow them to become Mystic Knights as well and stop Kraken Squad and Ryker. Because of this, he went off to try and find his own power, but returns empty handed and assists Sir Gareth in the battle. Knights and Danger Thunder Four years have passed since Seth first arrived at knight school and has become the leader of the new fourth squad, Manticore Squad. Warwick is proud of his little brother. It was his idea that Lucky and Kraipan join his brother's battalion (who were later joined by Buttercup). He does not appear in the comic, but is briefly mentioned in the beginning by Arc and Warwick meeting up with Prudy, Angelica, and Buttercup. Personality As a kid, Fizz is curious and helpful, but soon grows into a responsible and strong-willed young man that Sir Gareth can be proud of. Relationships * Sir Johnwick (father) * Unnamed Mother (status unknown) * Warwick (older brother) * Unnamed Paternal Grandfather * Slobwick (Pet) * Buttercup (friend) * Prudence (friend) Notes * He is the youngest character (main or recurring) on ''Knight Squad * He is the only sibling that is younger than a current Knight Student ** Eliza is older than Angelica/Ciara and Lopan is older than Kraipan * He is the only character who has friends in both Kraken Squad and Phoenix Squad during series proper * He discovered Slobwick * He was originally going to find a 5th weapon to become the Ice Knight (a cyan ranger) which would make Battle Thunder the first season with 3 blue rangers (Issac, Fizz, and Buttercup female) ** This feat was seen in Sentai with Kyoryuger with Blue, Cyan (which had two users in series), and Deathreyuger/Kyoryu Navy (who has never appeared alongside Koda or James Navarro) ** Power Rangers would not see this feat (excluding Mystic Knights and Medieval Virus) until Awakening in Power Rangers Coaster Force with Millennium Force/Blue, Excalibur/Navy, and Marie/Cyan and surpassed in Polar Vortex with 4 blue rangers being able to transform at once (Mel, Wallace, Blair, Lizzie). When McCormick/Corkscrew (VF) debuts in An Old Dominion, this makes 5 *** However, this is possible by using the three Blue rangers from Himitsuranger (AoCoasta, Jet Borther Navy, Ketto Ichigo Teal), Blue Turbo from ''Turboranger, ''and a recolor of AoCosta with a US-Exclusive Helmet for Blue Streak See Also * Asheer-Sentai Counterpart (as a younger sibling) See Comparison Page Category:Male Category:Males Category:Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Knight Squad Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Lemurseighteen